City-state (Civ6)
A city-state is one of several small, independent political entities with which all players in the game may interact. After being introduced in Civilization V, they make a comeback in Civilization VI. Civilopedia Entry City-states are the smaller political entities. They cannot win a game - they're not competing against you - but they can greatly assist or impede your progress towards victory. You can befriend city-states and gain a number of important benefits, you can ignore them and concentrate on bigger and more important foes, or you can conquer them and take their stuff. It's up to you. What is a City-State? A city-state is an AI-controlled entity that represents a small nation or sovereign territory. It is present at the beginning of the game along with the standard AI- and player-controlled civilizations, but it cannot build new cities and does not compete for victory in the game. Instead, it interacts with all civilizations in the game and confers special benefits to those with which it has friendly relations. City-State relations Gaining influence with city-states has changed significantly in respect to Civilization V. The Influence meter is gone - there won't be anything that diminishes or increases with time and governs relations with City-States. The way to improve your relations now is by assigning special units known as Envoys to each city-state you want to befriend. There are three ways to earn them: * Envoys are earned over time for free and the more advanced your Government is, the faster you earn them. * Special desires of each City-State (we may call them 'quests' to liken them to the old system) will be posted, earning a free Envoy with that City-State for any player that can fulfill the request. * The first player to meet a City-State earns one free Envoy with them. City-State benefits The benefits from befriending city-states have also changed. Instead of having city-states confer bonuses based only on their type (e.g. bonus food if Maritime, bonus faith if Religious), each city-state now provides a unique bonus! This will make the battle for influence much more interesting, since players who desire a specific bonus will have to compete with other players to get it instead of searching for another city-state that offers the same bonus. On top of this, previously there were only two distinct levels of bonuses - the Friends and Allies levels. Now there are four levels of bonuses and will depend on the number of Envoys you have in this particular City-State. The three standard levels come with one, three or six Envoys respectively. The special Suzerain bonus is awarded to the player that has the most Envoys, with a minimum of three. Types of City-States Suzerain Diplomacy Bonus *The city-state follows you into war and peace with other players. *Your units may enter city-state lands. *Your Builder units may improve city-state tiles. *See 3 tiles around the city-state. *Can pay Gold to temporarily take control of the city-state's military. *Gain ownership of all the city-state's resources. List of City-States Category:Game element (Civ6)